


A Hard Time Concentrating

by paranormalcy



Series: So Teach Me - Professor AU [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games), Uncharted 4 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professor, Desk Sex, F/M, Professor AU, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalcy/pseuds/paranormalcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your university history professor and regular hookup Samuel Drake comes back from a two month long business trip, and man... you've missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Time Concentrating

You walk through the door and the first thing you see is Samuel Drake sitting on his desk, a coin flicking across his knuckles absent-mindedly as he reads through his lecture plan. Your heart does a little skip; he'd been away on business for the past two months with an associate, a substitute had been filling in for him but that substitute was definitely no Sam Drake. Needless to say, you'd missed him.

You head to your desk, making sure he catches a glimpse of you as you walk past. You'd been wearing skirts and heels every day in the hope that he'd be back, and now that he was you weren't going to waste the opportunity to drive him a little crazy. It was going to be hard to concentrate today, that's for sure.

~

It's only been ten minutes. Ten of the longest minutes of your life. You want to rip your clothes off. You're too hot. Every time you try to force yourself to concentrate on what Sam is trying to teach your mind starts wandering to what _else_ he could teach you.

You wonder how obvious it will be if you start to finger yourself. If anyone will notice. If everyone will. If you'll be able to keep quiet. If you'll even _care_ to. _If Sam will notice_. If he'll get hard watching you.

You're losing your mind already and he hasn't even touched you yet.

You sit back in your chair and slide down slightly, Sam's eyes pass over you and you bite your lip, catching his gaze and holding it. Your knees twitch apart and his eyes snap down to watch as you part them, giving him the perfect view of how wet your panties are. God, you regret even wearing them but by the way his voice cracks Sam doesn't seem to mind. Your lips twitch up, and some oblivious students snicker, he doesn't seem to notice them and tries to cover it with a few coughs, his eyes meeting yours again.

Now he's gonna have a hard time concentrating too.

~

You hang back as everyone starts to file out, watching as he talks to a few students, still sat on his desk. He laughs, throwing his head back, and your lips twitch into a smile.

The last of the students leave and you stand, shoving your things into your bag before you make your way to his desk, trying to act as nonchalant as you can. "Hey, Sam."

He immediately stands, "what have I told you?"

You drop your bag next to his desk and he goes to the door, closing and locking it, shutting the blinds so no one can see in. "It's Sam during lectures," you say, "afterwards it's _Professor_."

He nods, throwing off his denim jacket, today he was wearing a red henley that clung maybe a little too tightly to his muscles. Not that you were complaining. You bite your lip and he grabs your arm, pulling you closer, his hands moving to your ass. He lifts you up so he can kiss you easier. Your arms wrap around his neck, your legs resting on his hips. His kiss is so urgent, so desperate. You can tell he's missed you as much as you've missed him. His tongue pushes into your mouth and you moan, your fingers sliding into his hair, you grind your hips against his and you can feel him getting hard already.

He carries you backwards to his desk and lays you down, straightening up to tug his henley over his head, his hands are immediately back on your body sliding up your blouse to cup your breasts. "Professor," you gasp, and he withdraws to unbutton your top. The moment it's open he ducks his head to start trailing kisses down your neck along your shoulder.

He runs his hands up your legs, up your skirt. His fingers hook under the sides of your panties, sliding them down your legs. He throws them over his shoulder, not giving a fuck where they end up. You dig your heel into his lower back and he groans, letting his hips buck forward.

"Lift up your ass," he breathes, you do as you're told and he pushes your skirt up. His hand slides from your thigh to between your legs.

" _Sam_ -" He starts to withdraw it as he shakes his head, a disappointed frown forming on his perfect mouth.

"Professor," you correct, "please?" He moves it back again, stopping a few inches away from where you desperately want him to put it.

"Professor, please," you resort to begging, "fuck me. _Please_."

He pushes two fingers inside you, you gasp, "Professor-"

He leans down, his breath next to your ear, "missed me?"

You moan, "yes, Professor."

His fingers slide back out and up over your clit, your breath shakes and he draws his hand back, light glinting off his fingers. "Is this for me?" he breathes.

Your jaw falls slack as you watch him lick his fingers clean, his eyes fluttering closed as he makes obscene noises around them. Then pulls them back out of his mouth with a _pop_. "You taste so good babygirl."

"Fuck me."

"Soon," he promises, sliding his fingers back inside you, "I want to watch your face, I wanna hear you. I've missed you too."

He rests his other hand on your pubic bone and starts massaging your clit with his thumb as your knees jerk further apart. "Sam," his hand snaps away and connects with the fleshiest part of your thigh, a loud crack sounding through the empty classroom, you let out a half moan, half cry. "Professor," you correct. "Please...?"

He leans down and starts kissing your shoulder and neck, nibbling along your clavicle. As he returns to stroking your clit you can feel yourself getting close, " _please_?"

His fingers jerk up hard and you rock up with them, his desk making a worrying creaking noise - one that was very familiar to the two of you - you gasp and he mutters, "louder," as he slides them half out and thrusts them up again, hitting your spot, you cry out, your head falling back to hit the desk with a thud. He starts sucking a mark onto the top of your left breast as his fingers continue to do amazing things to you. Your eyes close, rolling back into your head as you arch up, you're seconds away from your climax when he pulls his fingers away and licks them clean.

"No, no," you sit up, "no, you can't just stop-" 

He smirks, "don't worry, babygirl, I'm gonna make you scream." His hands go to his belt and you watch as he unfastens the buckle and moves onto his jeans, which were clearly too tight at this point. He pauses to retrieve a condom from his pocket before he pushes his jeans and underwear down. He tears the condom packet open with his teeth and rolls it on. His eyes meet yours, his hands grabbing your thighs and pulling you closer to the edge of the desk, "god you look good," he breathes. "You ready, sweetheart?"

"Yes, god yes."

He grins smugly, "Professor not God."

You roll your eyes. "It'll be a lot worse if you don't get on with it," you tell him.

"Any other day I'd probably be into that," he breathes.

You open your mouth to speak but you're cut off by your own moans as he pushes inside, telling you, "fuck, that feels incredible."

His fingers start to rub your clit again, "Professor," you gasp, "fuck- I'm so close."

He slaps your thigh again and you yelp, "what was that for?"

"You're not gonna come until I tell you to," he tells you.

Your eyes widen, "Sam - I can't. Fuck, _Professor_ , I can't."

"You can," he tells you, "and if you don't then I'm gonna stop and we're gonna skip our next private tuition session."

"No."

"Then hold it," he commands.

Your nails scratch down his chest, his shoulders, his arms, everything to try and distract yourself from what he's doing to you. His gaze moves to watch himself moving in and out of you, "fuck," he breathes. You swallow hard, your eyes closing. "fuck, babygirl. You're just fucking taking it." He leans down, moaning and panting next to your ear, and oh god, if he keeps it up much longer you won't be able to stop yourself from coming. When you speak it's a warning, " _Sam_ -" your nails digging into his shoulders like a lifeline.

"Come for me," he breathes, warm against your neck, "come for me, princess. Show me how much you missed me. Let me _hear_ it."

You scream as you tighten around him, your entire body beginning to tremble, your nails raking down his back as your orgasm tries to suffocate you. He moves to kissing your neck again, pounding into you as you suck in a desperate breath, trying to see past the stars dancing in your vision. Everything feels too intense, the world is too vibrant, your nails digging into his back feel like the only thing holding you there anymore. Like the floor's fallen out from beneath you and you're free falling. He groans in your ear, his hips stuttering, then he moans your name as he rides out his orgasm, rolling his hips a few times as the waves pass over him. " _Fuck_ , Sam."

"Professor," he pants, trying to catch his breath, you can feel his chest heaving against yours. God, you can feel his heartbeat, hammering on the opposite side to yours.

"Sorry," you whisper, you can barely think pinned under him like this, if it's anyone's fault it's his for being too damn attractive. Who can blame you for wanting to scream his name instead?

He shifts slightly so he can look down at your face, his hair's fallen in his face and he has sweat glistening on his forehead and neck, his face is flushed and he's still breathing heavily, "do I have to punish you?" His voice sounds so shot.

"Sam," you breathe, your fingers grasping at his shoulder blades, your leg hitching up his back, "kiss me?"

He hesitates for a second then sighs, his lips meeting yours, they move slowly, gentle in a way he'd never been with you before. His hands rest on your sides, holding you, his finger tips tracing feather-light patterns against your skin. When the kiss breaks you grin, "I missed you."

His lips twitch up, "I see that." He straightens up and you try to hold onto him, locking your fingers together behind his neck, he reaches behind his head - unintentionally giving you a show as the veins in his arms become more prominent and his muscles flex - prying your hands away, "get dressed, babygirl."

He steps away and you sit up, going to reach for him but you stop yourself. "We need to talk."

He ignores you and turns his back, removing and disposing of the condom into the trash, you sigh, banging your fist on the desk. He flinches at the sound but continues to ignore you, tugging up his underwear, tucking himself away, "Sam," you try louder this time.

He pulls up his jeans, "I don't wanna hear it," and starts fastening his belt.

"I wanna go home with you."

"No."

"I wanna be your girlfriend."

"You're my _student_."

"I-"

"Please, don't say you love me."

"I love you."

He stills and you regret speaking. You went too far. He turns to face you, slowly, like he's still processing the words, then he crosses to stand before you, his fingers tangling in your hair, "we can't, the university doesn't allow-"

"We can," you breathe, "I've just gotta transfer-"

He tugs your hair, shaking his head, "no, you're not screwing up your future for _me_."

Your hand wraps around the back of his neck, there's a silence that stretches on for an agonizingly long time, his expression is unreadable, you say, "I can go if you want me to, but I'd really like to stay, Sam."

It takes him a moment to speak, you can see him processing every single thought that goes through his head through his eyes, his voice sounds so small when he finally says, "I need you too."

"Can I _please_ go home with you?"

He shakes his head no, "the day you graduate you can."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

His hand moves from your hair, his finger hooking under your chin as his eyes take in your face, "I-" his voice dies in his throat and for a second your hope dies with it. "I love you too."

A smile breaks out on your face, your pulse picking up, and he leans in, placing a short sweet kiss on your lips that you wish could've lasted forever.

You would have let it, happily, easily, but you can hear the sound of vacuum cleaners in the hall outside and you know it's time to leave. "I've gotta go," you breathe. He nods, straightening up and withdrawing his hands.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" you ask as you start to button your blouse back up.

He nods, "I'll be here at the end of the day," he looks down quickly and nudges your foot, "wear the heels again?"

"For you, anything," you breathe, touching his cheek as you hop off the desk to try and find where your underwear landed.


End file.
